The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording in a recording layer forming medium in which a recording layer is formed and to a recording method therefor. Further, the present disclosure relates to a pattern forming medium in which a concavo-convex pattern is formed by rotation recording.
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-169012 or the like, a method of manufacturing an optical disc product in which a pit string including so-called embossed pits or the like is formed has been widely known.
In such a method of manufacturing an optical disc product, an optical disc master in which a concavo-convex pattern corresponding to the pit string is formed is manufactured first. Then, a stamper is formed from the optical disc master and the optical disc products are produced in large amounts using the stamper.
For manufacturing the optical disc master described above, a recording apparatus called a so-called cutting apparatus, a mastering apparatus, or the like, is used.
In such a recording apparatus, a master in which a recording layer serving as a resist layer is formed is rotated and laser light collected by an objective lens is applied. At this time, by gradually changing the relative position between the irradiation position of the laser light and the position of the master, recording is performed over the entire predetermined recording area on the recording layer.
In general, a development (etching) process is performed after such recording and a necessary concavo-convex pattern serving as a pit string (or groove in some cases) is formed by the uneven surface of the resist material.